User blog:EtherealNyx/Raffle
FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED!!! This is a raffle for 10 people only. Each of these lucky participants will receive 2 OCs that one can use as they see fit. There will (as always) be a few rules, but none of them are major rules. Warning to the wise: the concepts included in the raffle are not stellar by any means, but are there to discard and improve on as one sees fit. I might close this in a few days if more people aren't interested... Don't worry, you'll all get OCs if I do close it. The Story So, there's a story behind this. My friend Chi (the procrastinating budding artist) is pretty inept when it comes to fairy tales, so she asked me to give her some suggestions. Not just any suggestions though! She wanted variants of extremely/fairly popular fairy tales to read and enjoy. Therefore, last night, I went on SurLaLune and stayed up until three reading the variants and deciding on my favorites. I eventually had a list of 40 stories. After providing her with these stories, she suggested I make OCs off of them, unaware of my pledge to maintain a certain number of OCs. Keeping that in mind, I deleted half of the story concepts to make them more manageable, wrote up 20 concepts during 7th period and decided to hold a raffle. THE END! The Final List of Stories Bearskin- The Devil's Sooty Brother Beauty and the Beast- The Fairy Serpent Bluebeard- The Hare's Bride Brave Little Tailor- Herr Lazarus and the Draken Brother and Sister- Nennillo and Nennella Cinderella- The Maiden and the Fish Donkeyskin- Doralice Emperor's New Clothes- The Merry Wives Frog King- The Well of the World's End Girl Without Hands- Biancabella and the Snake Hansel and Gretel- Molly Whuppie Hop O' My Thumb- The Bee and the Orange Tree Princess and the Pea- The Most Sensitive Woman Rapunzel- Prunella Rumplestiltskin- The Seven Bits of Bacon Rind Sleeping Beauty- The Petrified Mansion Swan Maiden- The Sealskin Three Little Pigs- The Wolf and the Seven Kids Thumbelina- Tom Thumb Twelve Dancing Princesses- The Seven Iron Slippers How This Raffle Works 1. 10 people comment saying they want to participate. 2. After receiving 10 participants, the raffle is declared closed. 3. I put the people into a random choice selector. Once a person's name is randomly selected as the owner of a concept twice, they are withdrawn from the raffle and awarded their new concepts. If you understand how this works, please comment saying that'd you like to join. Also, add the name of the first OC I posted on here to the comment at the end. Concepts Here are the somewhat lackluster concepts! Remember: you can alter them as you see fit, but do NOT change the roles please, under any circumstances. Girl- The Devil's Sooty Brother The next innkeeper, she puts a lot of focus on loyalty and familial bonds. Going through life with a calm solitude, she draws people towards her despite the greedy reputation of her family. She is rumored to be related to fairies. She secretly runs an inn on school grounds that is hard to find and even harder to leave, reminiscent of the fairy kingdom. She's a fair soul and doesn't make drastic decisions readily. Boy- The Fairy Serpent A child of a wasp from the story, he is very melodramatic, always making a fuss over the smallest of things. He gets injured a lot accidentally, due to being extremely clumsy. He's well known for being maternal, even through his social awkwardness. If he scratches you, even as a mistake, you'll regret it. Girl- The Hare's Bride The daughter of the hare, she is tired of romance being the main thing on everyone's friend. She's seen as an anti-Cupid by most of the students. She's also seen as a leech, living off of the effort of others and the land. She's an activist for all the wrong reasons. Boy- Herr Lazarus and the Draken A Draken, he's clever and tends to flaunt that fact. He acts as though he is cultured mainly because unlike "other monstrous heatens", he has read many fine novels and is advanced in subjects like psychology and philosophy. In fact, he is pretty ignorant about the way the world works and the proper etiquette one is meant to do. Girl- Nennillo and Nennella The next stepmother, she's a bit bitter about her destiny, but tries to take it in stride. She throws herself into everything she does recklessly to try and forget that her future is bleak, but fails miserably. She constantly avoids talk of destiny and resists interacting with people that share her story and the variants of said story. Boy- The Maiden and the Fish The son of the fish and the maiden, he is accustomed to a simpler way of thinking than most people. He is eternally grateful for his good fortune and is mindful of fairies and witches, people he seeks to never offend. He always apologizes for everything, regardless of if the apology is necessary. Girl- Doralice The next Tebaldo, she knows she will fall in love with her own child and hates the notion. She is prone to trickery, lying excessively about anything and everything to suit her purposes. She treasures opulence and never intends to sell anything beautiful. She does not keep her promises. Boy- The Merry Wives The next carpenter's wife, he isn't very talented, but makes up for it with a wisdom well beyond his years. He is not very interested in marriage, but sees it as his divine duty to fulfill. He is pretty indifferent to other people and their troubles, but is also not very good at fooling people. Girl- The Well of the World's End The next frog, she is a very debonair girl, always giving forth the impression of elegance despite her homely features. Amiable, she makes friends easily, even with her refined nature. She often complains about small grievances though. Boy- Biancabella and the Snake The next Biancabella, he is ultimately suspicious of people's intents, unable to fully trust anyone, not even his own kin. Dedicated to his ambitions, he works tirelessly to reach his goals. He never likes being in someone's debt. Girl- Molly Whuppie The next giant, she is stereotyped as a brute, but is actually her own individual and doesn't let herself be tied down by the expectations of others. She likes to make jokes, even at her own expense. However, she has tough skin and is hardly ever offended by the words and actions of others. Boy- The Bee and the Orange Tree An ogre, his dream is to be a cartographer. All he wants is to travel, despite the stigma attached to his species. He is not terribly suave or artistic, but makes valiant attempts to be. He IS quite articulate and impresses the masses with how he weaves words, but he is not terribly persuasive. Girl- The Most Sensitive Woman A girl with enchanted sensitivity, she is particularly cantankerous, always snapping at people. She's not someone who is ebullient all the time. She is also pretty cowardly, unwilling to take any big chances unless forced. She is easily convinced, however. Boy- Prunella The next Bensiabel (he's not related to Prunella and Bensiabel), he oozes confidence. People tend to label him as a leader. He never seems to do anything wrong. He also seems to be quite insightful, able to discern how people are feeling at a glance. Girl- The Seven Bits of Bacon Rind The next Saporita, she is labeled as lazy. If this is true or not is uncertain. She's very open about her thoughts and feelings. She doesn't make other people uncomfortable though and knows when to back off. She is very humble as well. Boy- The Petrified Mansion The next princess, he's a very prudent person, planning for each and every eventuality. Typically very relaxed, he only does respectful exploits. All he wants is to be accepted and to find true love, even though it might not exist. Beyond that, he doesn't have many desires. Girl- The Sealskin A Selkie, she's very sociable, but also very shrewd, taking measures to make sure no one ever seizes her sealskin. She is seemingly spontaneous, but all of her actions are actually deliberated very carefully. She is summed up concisely as formal at times. Boy- The Wolf and the Seven Kids One of the little kids (a goat), he is very good at being inconspicuous and hard to find. To make up for this, he has a vibrant personality, always willing to experiment and make himself seem like someone he isn't. In fact, he has no clue about what his real personality is. All in all, his attentions are fleeting, but he makes up for it with pizzaz. Girl- Tom Thumb The next mouse, she is very mellow and doesn't really care much about anything. She isn't very passionate about things. She's a rather placid and ordinary person, blending into the framework. Everything seems to just roll off of her back. Boy- The Seven Iron Slippers The next king, he is pretty whimsical, always seeking to entertain himself. He can be quite sarcastic, but is also self-conscious, an intriguing combination. He is known for being eccentric (bizarre is admittedly more apt), which makes him hard to understand. Participants 1. Grimms (approved) 2. Bessie (approved) 3. Sabs (approved) 4. Lily (approved) 5. Marvel (approved) 6. Dolly (approved) 7. Chi (approved) 8. Starry Sky (approved) 9. Woot (approved) 10. Placeholder Additional Notes If anyone has questions about any aspect of the raffle, please feel free to ask~! Please read everything thoroughly before commenting, ok? Merci beaucoup, mes amis! ~Nyx Results The Devil’s Sooty Brother- Starry Sky The Fairy Serpent- Chi The Hare’s Bride- Lily Herr Lazarus and the Draken- Grimms Nennillo and Nennella- Woot The Maiden and the Fish- Brooke Doralice- Brooke The Merry Wives- Grimms The Well of the World’s End- Woot Biancabella and the Snake- Starry Sky Molly Whuppie- Sabs The Bee and the Orange Tree- Sabs The Most Sensitive Woman- Lily Prunella- Marvel The Seven Bits of Bacon Rind- Dolly The Petrified Mansion- Dolly The Sealskin- Marvel The Wolf and the Seven Kids- Chi Tom Thumb- Bessie The Seven Iron Slippers- Bessie Category:Blog posts